Blurred Futures of Magic
by Aireonna
Summary: AU: Set in the future in which Chris came from. The new charmed ones are living a life of hell. Their parents lost, and their world a mess. Will following to the past to prevent this aweful time change anything? Plz R&R!
1. Explainations

Blurred Futures of Magic

Chapter 1

Explanations

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any thing from the show. But I own Penelope and Phate and any other OC characters. I do not own the idea of Chris's present time (from season finale) but I own this story and the plot.

A/N: I got this idea after watching the episode. I had this fic written, well parts of it before but used another character. So I decided its perfect for this. It's set in the beginning, the time Chris came from when he went back to the past or the present as we know it. And it's with the three new charmed ones, Wyatt already one of them, but Phoebe and Paige's children I made up. So I guess it would kinda be an AU, but please read! Hope you like!

* * *

Death. Nothing but blood red stained faces everywhere. Lightning covered the sky in a bright flash which soon brought forth rain. A drop fell upon my nose swiftly. Dripping down, slowly reaching my parched lips.

Blood?

The blood rain fled from the sky as it rained from the heavens. Screaming. Shrill screaming echoed through the plain surging through my ears.

Flash!

Another stream of lightning filled the blood red sky. Tears streaming down my worn face. My legs gave way as I hit the rather cold ground quickly and hard.

I let out a high scream as I hit the floor. Breathing rather hard I sat up and leaned my scared back against my bed. Hugging my knees to my chest I slowly rocked back and forth inhaling and exhaling as I closed my eyes tightly.

Another nightmare. But yet I do not see them as nightmares. More along the lines of a vision. Opening my eyes slowly I stared blankly around the dull cell I had been sent to. The cell had become my home a few months back. And yet I still wasn't used to it.

My name is Phate Halliwell. I am yet only 16 years old and I am kept in a mental asylum. They would rather not call it that. Their "School for the ill and gifted" is not somewhere you would want to grow up.

Reaching up to my bed I grabbed my damp blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Shivering slightly I noticed the rain surging through my cell window.

Tch. Of course, leave the broken and damaged cell to us.

Glancing over towards the other bedroll I noticed him still sleeping. Taking my pillow from my bed I threw it at him.

"Pst. Wyatt!" He didn't budge.

Wyatt was my cousin. Three years older then me, he holds us together.

"Phate. Quiet!" Penelope whispered softly towards me as if not to wake any other beings that slept amongst our world.

Turning to my side I glared at the young redhead. She was of the age 17. A year older then I. So that made me the youngest, yet one of the strongest witches known. That is not time to explain.

We are what our kind likes to call 'The Charmed Ones'. We come from a long line of the most powerful witches ever known. Although Wyatt is now known as a 'Warlock'. A war among the sexes of witches happened a few years back. Men no longer wanting to be known as witches, so became Warlock's. Warlocks were the formal name for a witch gone evil, they are now known as Dark Witch's and Warlock's. And the rest, I will leave out for now it will just confuse you.

The orderlies and workers here may I say don't really like us. For the late night torturing and experiments show that clearly. Here we are cursed to. Not able to escape just yet. The demons overrule this place, making sure we stay in line and out of their ways. But soon, very soon that will end.

Sorry, enough of my jumbled thoughts.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and took in some air. Thunder rumbled through the hallow walls of the school. Lightning lit the hall ways and the cold hard rain smashed into the windows brutally trying to break through.

We knew otherwise, for it wasn't just the rain. It was the power of the many demons that stalk us. Hunt us for our powers. Our parents linger somewhere we do not know of. Many of the demons are known as 'hell demons'. They attack dreamers as if they were food. Which maybe exactly what they were to them.

Sighing I hugged the blanket around me tighter. Penelope made her way down to the floor by my side. Patting my shoulder I grimaced with pain, her face filling with sorry and concern.

"Sorry Phate." Penelope was the middle one. We were as close as siblings, but cousins.

My eyes flew open, glowing a dull white as wind surrounded me looking as if the storm had entered our room. I saw them; they were headed to a cell. Our cell! No, this couldn't be true. Not again.

My eyes closed tightly as the vision ended. This is one of the many reasons I found myself in this place. My little encounters with the thoughtful future, past, or just something that maybe changed. Each of us had many powers we had yet to explore. The time we live in now would not allow us to practice them. The head nurse and doctor had called them a curse. Our powers? A curse?

I had learned awhile ago about these premonitions and my other powers. Wyatt had learned from his birth of his powers. His father being a White Lighter, he could orb, heal, and for some odd reason use a shield of some kind to block all evil. He contracted small powers from his mother, my aunt, but being able to freeze any moment anywhere completely. Uncle Leo had been proud of him, along with Aunt Piper.

Penelope, her mother being half witch and half White Lighter. She developed orbing, sensing, and healing like any normal White Lighter. Not full fledge, but useable. But oddly she cold also contract objects into anything she wanted. This obviously coming from her father who was a demonic witch. Aunt Paige had found love with him but he had been killed shortly after Penelope's first birthday. When the war had continued, I was born.

The titans had brought forth evil. But our mothers had fought their best. They were too much for them. Our mothers were forced to hide. Leo was supposedly killed, but no one believed it. Aunt Piper knows differently.

My powers coming from my mother Phoebe, premonitions. But not only could I receive these premonitions. I also had the ability to reach into minds and bring forth worst fears and illusions of my own, if wanted, destroying them from within. From my father, one of the many 'Cupid's', I am able to shimmer from the power of love. I also some what can feel others feelings, mostly love.

Enough explaining.

"Phate! What did you see?" Wyatt had made his way down to our sides, sensing my dream. Penelope brought her hand to my forehead. She was all for the White Lighter gig. One of the few left, but she was honored to take the title as a White Lighter.

Before I could tell them of my vision, our cell door opened.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think of it so far? If ppl like it then I will continue it. So please leave a review telling me what you think. If no one likes it, then I will no longer write in this story. But thanx for reading! 


	2. The Experiments

Blurred Futures of Magic

Chapter 2

The Experiments

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Charmed or any characters from it. Yes I own Phate, Penelope, and any other OC's. I also own this idea for this fic!

A/N: Thanx so much for reviewing! And just for that, here is another chapter! Since you seemed to like it that is. So Enjoy!

* * *

Before I could tell them of my vision, our cell door opened.

Wyatt stood protectively in front of Penelope and me. I could sense the anger rolling off him in thick beads of tension. His fists were clenched to his sides as the two orderlies entered our battered, damp, cell.

I never noticed before how handsome Wyatt was. His face was built sternly but gently. His dark green eyes were to die for. He resembled his father in such a way... His chest was built, how I have no clue. They didn't give us any time for him to be able to work out. But he definitely reminded me of an angel. Or White Lighter in that case. I couldn't help but smile.

Then recognition of what was happening hit me.

"I see our little prince and princess's are already awake." The orderly known as Drox spoke. They were both large, their chests built like apes. Their arms were bigger than my small and fragile form. Their faces were hard and stern, ugly may I add too. Horns protruding from their green features.

A shudder filled my body at the sight alone. Demons. I've always hated them. For they are what keep us trapped in this god forsaken place. Unable to get out...as of yet.

"Shame. I had a way to wake our pets too."

A scowl crossed my face as the other spoke. Dercon was one of the orderlies I dreaded. His eyes were dark black pools of nothing. Every time I was in his sight, I could feel them skimming up my downy size.

"A pity. Too bad, eh?" Penelope spoke, her words spitting from her mouth like fire. Glancing over to her, her hair gleamed in the moonlight. Such a rare beauty. Her fire red hair and dark emerald eyes. She was exotic in her own way. An arm circling my waist jolted me from my thoughts as Dercon's laugh filled my ears.

"Let go of me you freak!" The words shot out of my mouth uncontrollably.

Wyatt's eyes stared into my artic blues. My eyes were also rare, coming from my father. His eyes were full of concern as they stared into mine. Concern for me.

I nodded my head to him to reassure I was alright. I have a tendency of fainting after my 'premonitions'. Struggling against his tight hold upon me, I could feel bruising already beginning.

"Freak? Witch!" He spat out as if it was some sort of curse. Demons have always hated our kind. I wouldn't blame them. But hey, if we kill them, we kill them.

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my bare neck. I'm lucky I had pulled my long black hair into braids before hand. Dercon had a tendency to take a handful of my hair at every turn he could. I guess for some sort of trophy.

Wyatt questioned weather or not he should interfere as Dercon continued to torment me with his awful presence.

"Stop messin' around. It's time for their nightly experiments." A smile crossed Drox's ugly face which caused a shiver to run down my spine.

Drox licked his lips which caused me to scowl. He was watching Penelope like a hawk as he slowly walked over to her.

Rolling her emerald eyes, she shook her head and sighed.

"Let's get it on with then already. Do I look like I have all night?" Her words came out coldly and I couldn't help but dread what her punishment might be. What surprised me was the laugh both Dercon and Drox let escape their black lips.

"Penelope!" Both Wyatt and I yelled. Our temper was something not very well kept under par. It ran in our family.

I winced as Drox's fist came into contact with Penelope's fragile pale skin upon her face. But Penelope didn't move. She wouldn't show them a weakness. That was something we could not afford. We needed a way to get out of here. And this might just be it.

"Make sure ya have the bitch, let's go." Dercon growled. It was hard to understand what they said anymore. Their large forms and teeth slurred their words. I winced in pain once more as he pulled upon my heap of braids and led me out of our cell. Wyatt was pushed forward as Drox came forward from behind, Penelope in his grasp.

I tried my best to turn my head to catch a glance of our cell door. As if by magic, it slammed shut and locked itself. They sure were up to date on security around this dump.

Glancing around the long dark hallways, Dercon and Drox laughed as the three of us tried to block out the screams and taunting of the other cell mates. We had become hated around here. The very people we believed in, our kind. Hated us. The demons had done their job in making those less fortunate on their side. Shaking my head as we were pushed forcefully into the cell at the end of the hall, I readied my body for the upcoming experiments. You kinda get used to these kinds of things after awhile.

I glanced over to check on Penelope and Wyatt. Wyatt didn't look to happy. He never did anymore. The things we go through. I just hope it never breaks his free spirit. Penelope's face was fear stricken. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Here, I'm the youngest. Yet the strongest amongst us all.

"You're late." That voice. I've always hated that voice. I glanced up to see the passion of my hate. The head honcho himself,

(A/N: I can't remember what the head Titan was in the show, so I'm just going to go out on a leaf here and say, Cronus.)

The head honcho himself, Cronus. But why was he here?

A smile crossed his overly large muscled face, I knew something was up.

"Awe, so the 'Charmed Ones' are still at bay. My little pets." His voice was in a singing kind of way as he came forward taking in the sight of us. I just don't get what is the big deal about the 'Charmed Ones' anymore.

I shook with pity as one of my many powers kicked in. As Cronus looked us over, I felt lust and excitement roll off of him in large amounts. This was sickening. I had to try once more as the vision of the cold metal slabs and needles came into view. Hot pokers and spells being tried out upon you aren't always fun.

Wyatt smiled as he clearly understood my actions. Penelope agreed. We were fed up with this treatment. It was now or never.

My eyes shot up falling deep into Dercon's. Never ending blackness filled my mind as I breached his inner walls. His fears and thoughts became very clear as I dug deeper within. It had been to long for us. Our powers had grown without our knowing, finally reaching what I had been searching for my eyes shot open as I heard his loud scream.

"I never thought a demon such as you would fear drowning." I smiled as he fell to the ground and his hands flew out before him as if to swim. But it was no use, his face slowly turned an abnormal color other than his natural and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Penelope took this as a sign. Nodding her head to me, she smiled at Drox who still held her around her waist. Grabbing a hold of a lose bracelet he wore, she quickly transformed it into a sort of dagger, inserting it deeply into his arm. A scream escaped his lips that echoed through the small chamber. Penelope fell forward as Wyatt smiled to the both of us. It was nice to be able to feel powerful once more.

A laugh entered our hearing causing all of us to jump. A cold snake-like shiver squirmed down my small back as my eyes filled white once more. Wind surrounded me as Cronus eyed my body.

A flash of pain, suffering and triumph entered my mind. A high screech filling my ears as a sight of people I had never seen before entered. Fire was everywhere, chaos, as I felt as if I was running down a long street.

Coming too as pain shattered realization into my over-worked brain. My shaking hand whipped across my forehead as Penelope and Wyatt took my arms. I glanced over to Cronus who stood wide eyed staring at me.

"Hmm…Witches. Should have never under estimated you three." Laughing his evil laugh as he continued, "But that shall not happen again. You have proven to me that your will's still stand strong. And you, young Phate, I shall see you soon." With that he disappeared with a boom, winds filling the small room and tearing at our forms.

"What does this mean?" I heard Wyatt ask. Not needing to ask what exactly he meant, I glanced over to see us no longer standing in that chamber where we spent so many nights in pain and agony. We were outside. My vision. We were here. The fire was hot as it surrounded us.

"San Francisco?" Penelope's voice was so soft as it filled my mind. We had not been out doors for ages, and this was all that was left that we knew of our civilization.

* * *

A/N: Well! Did ya like? I hope so, I wrote it in this scolding house. Its to hot to even think But please leave a review on your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed! Thanx for reading! 


	3. Dark truths

Blurred Futures of Magic

Chapter 3

Dark truths

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed… boy do I wish I did though especially after it ended… sadly. But I do own Penelope and Phate!

A/N: WOW it has been way to long but I am here to continue writing. Sorry for the long delay, I will make up for it. But I will try and put a few things here and there more up to date, when I started this fic is was way before we knew that Chris was Wyatt's brother but thankfully I can still add that in. So here is the next chapter, I am sooo sorry once more. Enjoy!

* * *

The heat from the flames around the city began causing me to feel a little too warm. Sweat dripped from my brow and my skin moistened from the waves of warmth. The sight before us was something I had never wanted to see again.

Wyatt bowed his head in shame and took his focus away from San Francisco. So many things had changed since we had become imprisoned in that hell.

I know what you are all thinking, why didn't we just orb our way out considering my two dear cousins here are orbing compatible and me being able to shimmer. Well that is a good question but has a very good answer, the demons running that heap had some sort of spell on the place that would not allow any sort of shimmering or orbing in or out of the dump. And I'm talking heavy duty spellage.

We tried, trust me, and it didn't work out to well. If I remember correctly, it left me unconscious for two whole days. I don't know how it left Penelope or Wyatt, when I awoke they were standing there waiting for me to say something to know that I was alright.

"I can't believe this. I don't understand how we got out here." Penelope held her head in her hands. I could tell that she was quit upset, but we all were. This was new to us.

"I think those bastards are trying to play with us. Why would they just set us free? There has to be something dark and twisted behind it…" I tried to remember everything that the titan had said to see if he had mentioned anything about why we were standing where we were at this present moment.

"It doesn't matter; we can't stay here and allow them to recapture us. This is what we have been waiting for Phate. We need to get back to the manor and see if there's anything there." Wyatt had always been the wiser one in these sorts of situations.

It was hard for me to manage with these things anymore, between my visions and reality; I could barely tell which was which. Being locked in there for so long had done its toll on my mind.

"I agree, Chris could still be there waiting for us." Penelope couldn't help but smile. She and Chris had always been close. Considering they were both born around the same time, they grew inseparable.

If your wondering who Chris is, he is Wyatt's younger brother. During a hard time in Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's relationship, they had rekindled their love and soon after found out that she was pregnant once more. That was a few years before I came into the picture though, so I only heard stories.

During our capture, we had managed to get Chris far from us. We led the demons to believe that we were the only ones of the 'Charmed' bloodline. All they knew is that us three were indeed 'The Charmed Ones', but Chris was one of us. His powers were never as strong as ours though, but he was still a Witch and White Lighter mix.

Without saying anything, Wyatt grabbed Penelope's and my hand, orbing us all to the manor. I always hated the feeling of orbing. The idea of you being pulled into a thousand little particles never sat well with my stomach. I much rather enjoyed shimmering over orbing any day. But at this particular moment, I think Wyatt was in much more of a hurry to insure our safety than to ask us for our permission to orb us half way across the city.

Landing at our destination, I shook my head wildly trying to calm my mind and stomach from the ride.

"Oh my god."

I could faintly hear Penelope's voice but didn't know exactly why she had said such a thing. Turning my attention to the image before us, my mouth too dropped.

Wyatt smiled as he walked up the steps.

"Home."

It was hard to believe the picture we saw. The manor, after all these years, stood before us perfectly in tact. Looking down the street there were very few houses that had survived the war, but the manor was still here and that was all that mattered.

We all made our way into the house, finding the door unlocked and shutting it behind us. The inside was a different story. The memories of our capture replayed in my mind, images of pain and dark magic. We hadn't come easily and it showed from the inside of our home. Things were broken here and there, and demonic magic marked the walls from energy balls.

"At least it's still here." I spoke softly, running my hand along the walls as we walked into the living room. It felt so good to be home, away from the hell hole that we had been forced to live in for the past three years.

Pictures covered the walls of our parents growing up, our grandmother with her lovely smile, of us from when we were small.

"Its been so long. I wonder if anyone is still here." Penelope stated stepping onto the bottom of the stairs.

"We still have to be careful, we don't know if they're looking for us or not. They must know this is the first place we would come to." Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the couch.

My eyes fell to the floor not wanting to take in our surroundings anymore. It pained me to think of the years we had spent away from our home. To think if our mothers even still existed.

"Chris!" Penelope's voice was just above a normal tone, she called out to our long lost cousin but we found no response.

"Where could he be now?" Penelope turned to me and bit her lip.

We both decided not to say anything more about it; we knew the topic was touchy for Wyatt. Chris was his younger brother after all.

"He's alive, I know he is." Wyatt spoke gently, closing his eyes and letting his hand run along the end of the garments we had been forced to wear.

This forced me to take in my own apparel. The clothing we wore was not suitable for us anymore; we were not locked away as prisoners.

"I wonder if our clothes still reside in the rooms." A smile lit both mine and Penelope's face as we rushed up the stairs and into the bedrooms.

Wyatt only laughed at us and followed behind.

The upstairs wasn't half as bad as the downstairs was. Finding the rooms still in tacked, this warmed my heart a little.

We all cleaned our appearance up, washing our faces, our hair, anything that was needed. Walking down the stairs feeling a bit more confident in myself, I couldn't help but smile. Today was like a dream already. It was as if none of this could be real. I did not dare to say it wasn't though, I've had my share of visions where I could of sworn they were really happening. But this was different, I knew this was happening.

As I came down the stairs, I found Wyatt looking through papers that were scattered on the coffee table, his appearance had changed completely. His hair for once was combed and I noticed it seemed a lot longer than before. That could also be because at the time it was full of sweat, dirt, and hadn't been washed in ages causing it to mat and curl.

Now, it hung a little past his ears, dark brown and very soft looking. His face, clean shaved and more pure than ever before. His clothes were clean and no wholes found anywhere, a nice pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. It was nice to see him like this once more.

Penelope brought her hand to rest upon mine on the banister with a smile. My eyes turning to hers I couldn't help but laugh. Her long red hair was let freely down around her shoulders, it had always been a beautiful color no matter our surroundings. Her face was colored ivory now instead of dirt stained. Her clothes were simple and bright, cackie pants and a pink tank top; it was odd seeing her in such bright colors. We had grown accustomed to our rags covered with stains and dirt.

"You could say something Phate, no need to just stare at us." I laughed at her remark and shook my head.

"Sorry it's just rather odd, us being here. Not seeing the dirt and darkness covering our figures."

"Look whose talking." Wyatt smiled at me and joined us at the banister.

"What?" I glanced at myself and shrugged. I was never much for bright colors, I decided to throw on a pair of worn jeans with holes torn in them here and there, and a black shirt that hung off my shoulders, the front reading 'I'm the wicked witch'. My long black hair was pulled into two low crazy buns, hair sticking out here and there.

"I found them in my mother's closet. They must be from her younger years."

We all laughed at this. It was nice to not look at everything so serious for a change.

"No sign of anyone here though." Penelope was the first to turn back into serious mode. Sighing, I said goodbye to the good few moments we had then and listened.

"The papers I found, they all have something to do with going to the past. It looks as if someone was researching our mothers past. I also found some spells." Wyatt took our hands and brought us to the couch.

"I think Chris went back to the past to try and stop the titans. If you remember we had planned that, all of us. We wanted to change this fate. I think he actually went through with it."

I bit my lip trying to comprehend everything that Wyatt was telling us.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Penelope was always one to follow rules.

"He wanted to save us, to save our family." Wyatt grabbed some of the documents and flipped through them, showing us the evidence.

"What do we do? We can't just sit here and wait for the demons to find us once more." I swore to myself right then and there I would never go back to that hell.

Wyatt threw the papers down. "We must try and find our parents. We need to know if the rumors are true. They can't be dead."

I shook my head and clenched my hands in my lap. I always hated talking about this subject. The idea of our parents dead was not something easy to think about.

"But how, we have no clues, no leads. We can't just walk out of here and expect everything to be clear skies." Penelope grabbed a small black zip-up sweater jacket from the chair next to her that she had brought down and slipped it on.

"Were the Charmed Ones Penelope. We're not just your normal every day person. We can actually defend ourselves. I think it would be good for us to use our powers. It has been a long time." I fisted my hands and stood up.

"It's time for us to take a stand. We can find them, we can fight."

Wyatt shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you two out there."

He always insisted on protecting us.

"We might be girls Wyatt, but last time I checked, both of us could clearly kick your ass. We have powers just as you do. You can't expect us to just sit here and let them come after us. We need this." For once in a very long time, I agreed with Penelope's statement.

"So it's settled then. We don't sit here. We fight, we find them. We do everything in our power to take these demon's down. And on top of that, contact Chris." Wyatt loved taking charge of the group but we had no complaints.

Smiling we all hugged each other. This was going to be a war like no other.

"We stand together." Each of us said.

I only hope that our powers are strong enough to begin this search.

* * *

A/N: End of this chapter! I know it took me forever. But I'm trying to just keep writing in all my fics right now. I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, I apologize. But please don't forget to review! 


End file.
